


Doubts, Fears, and Dreams

by theboxesstatic



Category: The Property of Hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5491610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboxesstatic/pseuds/theboxesstatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RGB does some deep thinking while The Hero is 'away'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doubts, Fears, and Dreams

He sat alone by a tree. Staring at the seemingly crystallized water before him.

The clear as a window water shimmered and sparkled as is wavered. The bed of the lake was made out of shards of pink and sky blue crystals that looked almost like confectionery sweets. It was a sight to behold.

The tree that towered above him arched it's Birch wood trunk in a letter 'C' shape to let it's long pink Willow tree-like leaves to briskly touch the waters surface. His gaze was emotionless as he had no eyes to see with, but you could still plainly see that he was eyeing down the water. Or, perhaps, not eyeing it down, but almost admiring it.

His monitor reflected the waters surface almost like a mirror at a certain angle. The light brought bright color to his formal suit. He looked ravishing on this day.

He was in a low crouch. His knees bent and the front soles of his feet planted firmly on the ground. He kept one arm tucked close to him and the other palm of his hand on the ground held balance to the stance he was in.

His thoughts were blurry, mushed, and scrambled in with television static.

'The hero....' He thought to himself as he stared down at the water.

'The hero will save us all, because that is what a hero is for and that is what a hero does best.' He told himself. As though he was reassuring himself. As though... he did not believe himself. It was true. He did not believe himself, neither did he believe in the hero or her capabilities.

He cleared his throat even though he had no throat to clear. It came out muffled and slightly robotic.

'We- they- she...' he had trouble catching a hold of his buzzing thoughts.

'…. I don't even know her name....' he told himself something he already knew.

His mind was completely quiet for a moment as he felt a small breeze whisk through the air. The wind ruffled the leaves of the tree. It sent some of the leaves cascading and fluttering down into the water. Now the crystal clear water had little pink 'boats' floating atop of it. It was simplistically pretty.

If he had a camera he would possibly take a picture of it. But he had no camera. So all he could do was try to hold on to this memory, this image in his mind. But he knew it would slip away like all of the others. It would become muffled and weighted under all of the dark thoughts in his mind. As good things like this never last, not even in memory.

The array of liquid colors that were sealed inside his screen were turned down into what one could call a frown.

'Things like this. Will be preserved. Within dreams. That is why we have dreams.' He reassured himself, again, trying not to let his doubts consume him.

'The hero.... a hero....' he hunched over a bit more, shaking the slightest.

'A hero can save me-us all.'

He nearly jumped when he heard a twig snap behind him. It was The Hero herself.

“Ah, I see you are ready to progress, yes?” He said in a chipper voice, as if he had never succumbed to those deep thoughts he was having not even a second ago.

“Well, pick up your feet, we have a ways to go!” He half snapped-half chirped at her.

He bounced up into the standing position. Taking his hat and cane off of the branch where they were perched on the tree. He popped his hat on his head and swung his cane around in a three sixty before pointing in the direction they were headed in. “Onward then,” he looked down at the short-stack at his feet, smiling with the biggest, fakest, grin he could muster.


End file.
